Tsunami
by dolphinpal
Summary: When Alex Summers (scotts brother) gets stuck in a tsunami and scott goes over to check on his brother incomplete but am working on it! all credit goes to all those epic people who made x men evolution all characters belong to x-men evolution, i edited hayley from the comic book series of xmen and added her into xmen evolution to give alex some company :) please excuse spelling!


Scott woke up early on Saturday morning and headed down stairs, to find Kurt watching the news "I can't believe it" Kurt groaned.

"what's up" Scott asked and turned his head to the TV and quickly read the headline Tsunami hits small of Island of Honolulu- Scott felt his heart race but he kept reading- No one escaped millions dead everyone else critically injured the newsman suddenly spoke "all you folks out there if you have any family or friends in Honolulu give them a call and make sure there okay" Scott didn't need telling! Pictures of Honolulu came up showing the devastation then it showed a street Scott recognised he gasp and felt like screaming but was frozen where he stood. His brother's house was destroyed. Scott ran upstairs as fast as he could he grabbed his phone and rang Alex's mobile no reply. Scott started to panic he took a deep breath and called Alex's home number still no number, Scott could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. Scott suddenly he remembered he had Mrs Masters number it was all he could do panicked voices picked up the phone "ALEX,ALEX is that you? Hayley are you okay?"

"Mrs Masters it's me Scott is Alex okay?" Scott could hear Mrs Masters cry

"Scott ,George and I are currently in Egypt and we left Alex babysitting Hayley we were only going for a week, I saw our house on the news what are we going to do? "she cried

"I will head over there New York is closer so I will take our jet over don't worry Alex and Hayley will be okay"

"please let us know how Alex is I feel so guilty he would die for his sister scott well anyone in the world, I was a little concerned about it but he said he would be fine, if Hayley is okay please send her to he friends house I have been in contact with her and she wasn't affected to badly, we are trying to get flights as soon as we can well bye for now" she hung up a few minutes later. The professor who had obviously been listening in agreed with Scott and the two men headed down to the plane. Kurt, Bobby, Jean and Logan were all suited up and ready to go Kitty and Rogue ran up the ramp to the plane. Logan briefed everyone on their plan of action, but Scott wasn't listening he couldn't stop shaking pictures of his brothers mangled body kept running through his head. When the plane landed Scott was the first to jump out he sprinted down the remains of the city. He reached the end of alexs road and saw an ambulance parked outside alexs house. He saw a young a young brown haired teenage girl crying over a body lying on a white sheeted hospital bed. Scott looked at the body and saw his brother face covered by an oxygen mask blood pouring from a deep cut over his right eye, Scott touched his brothers face and watched his brothers chest moving up and down Hayley hugged her brother- whose unconscious form would never know off. She looked up at Scott and said " you go with him Scott I will go and stay at my mates house, Scott look after him please". Scott hopped into the ambulance and grabbed his brothers hand and looked over his face, something looked different about his brother he concentrated and realised what it was instead of seeing long shoulder length hair he saw Alex had cut his hair, it was now the same length as Scotts and was a very similar style to his brothers. He looked at his brothers unconscious figure and silently prayed he would be okay he moved his head down and looked at brothers dirty and bloody hand.

Alex was wheeled into surgery, Scott wasn't sure of the extent of his injuries but knew Alex had always had a weak chest and had huge trouble breathing the oxygen mask stayed on even after surgery, but Scott didnt leave his brothers side for one second, not did he ever let go of alexs now badaged arm, Scott brushed a few tendrils of hair of his face. Scotts phone started to vibrate, "Scott vere are you?" Kurt asked.

"In hospital with Alex you guys go home and I will be in touch" Kurt gasped when he heard were his fellow mutant was. "send him my best wishes and give him a hug from me," Kurt hang up. Scott sighed and sat back in his chair never letting go of his brothers hand. The doctor walked in and examined Alex's notes. "your scott yes?" scott nodded "well your brother has been really seriously injured he has shattered the bones in both his arms, he has a concussion we think the ceiling may have hit there knocking him out and unable to escape; he has smashed his rib cage; broken his collar bones on both arms; he has also completely shattered the bones in both his legs, where we assume a ceiling may have fell onto his legs; he has lost tones of blood; we have stitched up his head, his arms, his legs and his chest where he had a huge gash. Alex had trouble breathing in surgery but he is making a slow recovery. I don't know how long he would be unconscious for but you are welcome to stay with him, when he does wake up please tell him all I told you. We have done our best to clean it up but with that many cuts and injuries it was hard, please call a nurse when he does wake up so we may be able to remove his oxygen mask. We have connected a IV line to him as well as blood supplies because he lost so much. We will bring you up dinner later is that okay" Scott just let the doctor he had gasped at the number of injuries alex had but stayed quite all the same, scott came to the conclusion that if he just nodded he wasn't required to talk. To be honest Scott wasn't sure if he could speak he had let his brother down big time and really owed him one.

A week later

Scott woke up to a moan, he stared at his brother he was awake, at last. Scott dashed out and found and nurse and returned just before his brother was fully awake. The nurse carefully removed the mask and violent cough shock alex's torso the nurse sat him up and rubbed his back and gave him some ice for his roar throat. Alex still not talking nodded his thanks the nurse smiled in response, she soon left the two boys. Alex croaked " scott what are u doing here, not that I am not glad but what happened and why is my whole body killing me"

"ally your house fell down in the tsunami and u have broken everything and u have a concussion and you have been unconscious for about a week now, oh and Hayley is at a friend's house she came and visited but you were unconscious and you parents will be here next month when they rebuild the airport,"

Tears sprouted in Alex's eyes and scott sat on the side of his bed and put an arm around him and alex snuggled into his brothers chest. "when did u get ur hair cut?" scott asked

"a few days ago actually I was bored with long hair plus I now can comb my hair rather than brush it" alex smiles, scott laughed. "so wait how did you know that I had my house lying on me?" alex smiled, "it was on the news I heard about the tsumnami so I came over to check on ma little bro!" scott wiped the tears of Alexs face with this hand and hugged his brother close " so how long do I have I have to stay cooped up in bed?"

"I don't know al well probably until ur concussion gone, alex pulled an indigified face, scott laughed.


End file.
